creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LyraAlluse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LyraAlluse page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Notice Please do not make duplicate blogs, you can edit your current one to add on to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:58, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Nice Profile and Stories Thank you very much for the kind words. I'm happy to see that you managed to get published. I have a recommendation for you, there's a novel that Stephen King wrote called On Writing. The book doubles as a biography and a writers guide, I read the whole thing in a single sitting. You can pick it up fairly cheap on Ebay because it's about 15 years old (I think it cost me around $8 and I got 3 other of his books included with it). I think it might be a good book for you because he talks about how to get into the novel business. According to him, you're already quite a ways there. Getting published in a bunch of magazines is how he started out. He also throws out some writing advice and brings up literary agents. It's just a suggestion though. Keep up the good work :) Doom Vroom (talk) 19:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Re Re: Nice Profile and Stories Thank you very much for suggestion! I will definitely check that book out. I've also heard that another good resource is the writer's market guides that they publish annually that tell you where to submit your stories and poems. I'm thinking of checking those out as well. LyraAlluse (talk) 19:35, May 13, 2015 (UTC)LyraAlluse Helpful templates When writing a poem, if you encase the entire poem in this: Stanzas here it will ignore the wiki's tendency to lump all the single spaced lines together. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:43, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Helpful Templates Okay, thank you very much for the help with my creepypasta poem. I'll keep that in mind for the next poem I submit. LyraAlluse (talk) 20:47, May 14, 2015 (UTC)LyaAlluse Check This Out! Check this out! Thanks for writing! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 20:49, May 31, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Check This Out! Thank you for listing my poem as a runner-up in the competition. I had fun entering it. Congratulations! Congrats put a message on my talk page and we'll try to set up a way to talk via Skype or email so you can receive your reward. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:37, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thank you so much for the second place listing! I am really excited. How would I go about giving you my Skype or e-mail? Truth be told I don't use Skype very often, but I do use my e-mail all the time. Are we allowed to list it here? I didn't notice a private message section. My e-mail is listed on my main profile page though. nhice storiesTheManlyKelvin (talk) 04:37, September 13, 2019 (UTC)